My time
by Shundiies
Summary: Hinata... I-I" Hinata looked up towards her father. His eyes began filling with... something she had never seen in her life, coming from him. Usually it would be anger, hate, blame, but now. She's looking into eyes of a sad, hurt man... fatherXdaughter!


**xD . Okay!! I know!! I'm supposed to be updating my other fanfics, but I tried searching for a story with Hinata and Hiashi. Nothing, really... SO!! I'm trying something!! xD . xx**

A completed story with Hinata and Hiashi, a father, daughter bond. No one has written one about them yet... funny that... XD I guess this is my time to shine!! YA-HOOO!!

**summary**: "Hinata... I-I" Hinata looked up towards her father. His eyes began filling with... something she had never seen in her life, coming from him. Usually... it would be anger... hate... blame... but now. She's looking into eyes of a sad, unforgivable man. How would she cheer him up... if her times nearly up?

* * *

**Goumen... ne...**

It was finally over...

The war between Konoha and the Akatsuki was finally over!

Although it was over, there was a massive wreck in the village. Houses and buildings demolished. Gardens wrecked. Roads with large potholes. It was like a huge storm erupted from nowhere!

Ninja's limped around, looking for their loved ones. Some relieved to see them at last.

"Ino?" Inoichi called. He struggled getting up from the ground. He looked around. He didn't see any sight of blonde hair. "Ino!" he called again. No answer. "INO!!" he called. Yet again, no answer. He looked around. He couldn't see anything. He limped, and searched for her. Still, he couldn't see anything... well not properly.

He moved to the next place. "INO!" he called. He looked around. His eyesight caught blonde hair that was sprawled over a rock. "No..." he gasped, running towards the blonde hair. "INO!" he cried. He reached his beloved daughter, seeing that she was badly beaten and her eyes closed. Her body was cold and blood was everywhere. His eyes widened in shock. "Ino...? INO!" he shook her, making her wake up.

"INOOO!" he shouted. No answer. He gritted his teeth. Tears forming in his eyes. "Ino... no" he sobbed. He shook his head, hugging her tightly. "Ino..." he called. Still. No sign of movement, breathing or flinch... nothing...

"Mph..." Inoichi blinked.

"F-fuckin' j-jutsu" Inoichi's eyes widened, seeing his little girl's eyes flutter open. "I-Ino!?" he watched as Ino looked at him. She blinked. "Dad?" she asked. He grinned. He hugged her tightly. "Ino!" Inoichi exclaimed in relief. Ino cried, seeing him and hugging him tightly. "I thought I had lost you" he cried. Ino sulked. "I'm happy that you're still here, dad!" she cried.

**xx**

"Kiba! KIBA!! HANA!!" Tsume exclaimed. She sniffed the air, searching for who she was looking for. "Akamaru!!" she screamed. She heard a little whine. "Huh!? AKAMARU!? KIBA!! HANA!!" she exclaimed, running after the sound. "M-mom..." Kiba murmured. Tsume looked to her left and saw Kiba getting up slowly, holding his stomach. He grinned. "Kiba!" Hana exclaimed, running to him. Tsume bit her lip. "Kiba..." she mumbled. She stepped towards him, holding in her tears. "Kiba! are you okay!?" Hana asked, dusting him off. Kiba laughed. "Yeah! I'm fine!!" he exclaimed, pushing her away. Akamaru barked, but limped toward Kiba in pain.

"Akamaru! You did great!" he complimented. Akamaru licked his cheek and barked. "Heh! I know I did great" Kiba boasted. Akamaru barked happily. Tsume bit her lip harder and the tears fell. "K-Kiba" she murmured. Kiba looked at her, and saw her beginning to cry. He blinked. "My son! You're okay!" she cried, running to him, and giving him a bear hug. Kiba laughed. "Mom! Stop crying!! You're cramping my style" he joked. Tsume laughed and pinched his cheek. "Stop it, you little mutt" she laughed.

**xx**

Shikato wondered around. He looked like he was busying himself... seriously.

"Where are they!?" he growled. Chouza looked around too. "SHIKAMARU! CHOUJI!" Shikato exclaimed, looking around intently. Chouza made a hand sign, planning on growing bigger to search for them... but his chakra was all gone, unable to do so. Shikato gritted his teeth, looking around. "Shikato, let's look over there!" Chouza suggested. Shikato gave a nod and followed.

"SHIKAMARU! CHOUJI!" The two called. There wasn't any response. It made them become more worried. "CHOUJI!! SHIKAMARU!!" they called again.

"Hai, hai!! No need to call so loud, pap's" Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. Shikato turned and saw a limping Shikamaru, trying to walk casually. "Shikamaru!?"he murmured. Shikamaru grinned. "Dad! I'm hungry!" Chouji sighed. He patted his skinny stomach. Chouza blinked and was very surprised to see a skinny Chouji.

"Ch-Chouji?" he walked towards his skinny son with disbelief. "I'm glad you're okay, dad" he sobbed, hugging Chouza. Chouza smiled, hugging him back. "I'm glad you're still here" he replied.

"Shikamaru, I-

"I know, I know... You want me to man up more?" he asked. "Well, that's never gonna happen... I'm just gonna go over to that hill and catch up on my hours that I wasted, cloud watching" he sighed, giving a yawn. Shikato smirked. He tugged Shikamaru by the arm and hugged him. "You'll never change, won't you, Shikamaru?" he asked, laughing. Shikamaru blinked. He was surprised. "Dad" he murmured. Shikato looked at him. "Yeah?" he replied. Shikamaru smiled. "You're sober" Shikato arched an eyebrow. "Okay then, you can ruin the moment if you want to" he sighed sarcastically. Shikamaru and Chouji grinned.

Yes...

That showed that friends and family members reunited after the terrible invasion. Naruto and Sasuke found it in their hearts to reunite and become friends again after learning the truth and turning against Madara. Sakura and Ino reunited, forgetting their rivalry. Lee, Tenten, Konohamaru, Shino, Kiba, Tsunade, Shizune, Suigetsu, Shugo, Karin, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Gamabunta and the others all gathered together and put the wrongs behind them...

"We did it" Tsunade cheered. Shizune grinned and cuddled Donton and gave a nod. "Indeed we did" she laughed. Gaara looked towards Temari who was smiling. She looked at both Gaara and Kankuro who gave her that unsure look. "What?" Kankuro asked. She bit her lip, beginning to cry. "I'm glad I have you two as my siblings!" she cried, giving them a hug. Gaara tried to wriggle out from the death hug. So did Kankuro.

"You did it, Kakashi" Kurenai smiled. She had come out from her hiding spot. Her arms holding the infant she gave birth to. Kakashi smirked. "Yeah... We did" he chuckled. Kurenai smiled, giving a nod. Kakashi looked up towards the sky. "Asuma should've been here fighting with us..." he sighed. Kurenai smiled. "At least he watched you all" she reminded. He looked at her lazily and gave a nod.

"We actually did it, teme" Naruto murmured. Sasuke looked at him and saddened. "Dobe... I-I..." he really couldn't say it, could he? He hated being wrong, didn't he? Naruto smirked. "No need, teme! No need" Naruto assured. Sasuke looked at him and gave that one smile... that he hasn't done most of his life...

Happily ever after, some say...

Some...

Shino looked around. He didn't see someone in particular... Kiba and Naruto had noticed too. "Wait... Where's-

**xx**

She stood in front of him. Her body stiff and still.

Hiashi looked at her. She was covered in blood. Her body covered in bruises, cuts and slashes. "H-Hinata" he murmured. No answer. He stood up and looked at her. "Hinata... We can go now" he stated. No answer. "HINATA!" he growled. Hinata shook a bit, slowly turning around to face him. The thing he noticed more was the silver instrument that was pierced through her abdomen.

"W-wha-

"I-I'm... s-sorry, f-father" she coughed loudly, blood splurting from her mouth. She collapsed. "Hinata!" he exclaimed, catching her. Hinata continued coughing, trying to stop. She strained to looked at him, but didn't get a clear image. Hiashi began shaking. "Hinata. I demand you to snap out from what you're doing now! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" he growled. Hinata smiled. "F-Father... I-I'm sorry I... -cough- ... I was a burden t-to the H-Hyuuga c-clan... p-please accept... m-my apology" she begged. Hiashi gritted his teeth. "Hinata. I have no time for playing around! STOP YOUR DAMN STUTTERING AND GET UP!" he growled. Hinata laughed a little. "I-I'm... t-too weak... aren't I-I?" she asked.

**xx**

"Hanabi!" Neji called. Hanabi coughed, lifting a big house piece off of her. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Yo!" she answered. Neji looked towards the scowling girl and sighed. "You're okay" he sighed in relief. "Where's dad?" she asked. Neji looked around. "I... Don't know" he replied. Hanabi crossed her arms. "That's why we have our 'EYEBALLS'!" she growled. Neji looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Whatever" he sighed.

"BYAKUGAN!" he chanted. He searched around the area, seeing nothing... until he reached the forest area seeing the wanted person... and a weak chakra level...

"Wh-what?" he exclaimed, running towards that area. Hanabi looked at him as if he was crazy or something. "Neji!?" she called. He didn't respond, so she followed.

**xx**

"Hinata... get up now" he hissed. Hinata could only give him a smile at least. "Stand up" he demanded again. Hinata gave a nod. She tried to move her leg to get into the right position, but her body fell weak. Hiashi looked at her as if she was going to... no... she wouldn't!

"Hinata... come on-

"Father... p-please... I-I'm tired..." she murmured. Hiashi gritted his teeth and shook his head. "If you're going to be weak forever, you would have been banished from my clan!" he growled. Hinata saddened. "F-Father... I-I've been... -cough- I-I've been trying r-really hard t-to m-make you... n-no-cough-n-notice me... b-but all you ever did... w-was shun me o-out" she began sobbing. Hiashi's eyes furrowed. Hinata bit her lip, trying to hack the pain.

"I-I... just w-wanted y-you to b-be proud... o-of me" she wished. Hiashi was moved. Never did he expect to hear something like that from her. He lowered his head. His grip on her frail body tightened.

"Hinata... I-I" Hinata looked up towards her father. His eyes began filling with... something she had never seen in her life, coming from him. Usually... it would be anger... hate... blame... but now. She's looking into eyes of a sad, unforgivable man. How would she cheer him up... if her times nearly up?

Only one solution to this problem...

"I-I'm Sorr-

"N-no... I-I'm sorry, father" she apologised. Hiashi looked at her in surprise. "I-I'm sorry... I-I wasn't strong e-enough... t-to be th-that perfect h-heir you wanted..." she begged for his forgivness. Hiashi watched as she gave him that last, heartwarming smile. "I-I... L-love you... dad" she cried. Hiashi's eyes widened...

"HIASHI!" Tsunade exclaimed. Everyone who gathered near the gates, came after Hiashi. Hiashi was rocking. Naruto looked at the pale legs that hung out.

"HINATA!" Neji exclaimed, pushing through the crowd. Hanabi also pushed through, but more violently. "Hinata!? Hinata-nee chan!?" Hanabi called. She leaned in next to Hiashi who was still rocking, hugging her.

"No... No..." he whispered. He looked at the crowd. Naruto saw that he was crying. The Hyuuga Head was crying. The man who despised the weakness Hinata showed, was crying. The man who shunned her from the clan, was crying... for her... That shy, weird, dark, quiet girl...

"P-please" he begged. "Please!! COME BACK, HINATA!" he demanded. Tsunade was breathing heavily. "H-Hinata... SHIZUNE, SAKURA! QUICK!" she demanded. The two females gave a nod and ran towards Hinata.

"HINATA!" Neji growled. He saw the sickingly pale body that was covered in blood. His eyes grew wider in horror. "N-no!" he shook his head and stepped back a bit. "No..." he whispered. Hanabi was in shock too. "Nee-chan" she murmured.

"Tsunade-sama... it's not working" Sakura alerted. Tsunade shook her head. "No! Keep going!" she demanded. Sakura gave a nod.

"Wh-what's happeing?" Kurenai asked, trying to push her way to the front. Kiba gritted his teeth and held her back. "N-no Kurenai-sensei... don't go there" he begged. Kurenai arched an eyebrow. "What's the matter? I want to know what's happening" she demanded. Shino stepped in and laid a hand on Kurenai's arm. Kurenai looked at him and saw that, through his shades, his eyes were teary. She gasped, looking at the scene.

"HINATA!" she screamed, running towards the pale body. She pushed through, finally getting out from the huddle. "Kurenai!" Kakashi and Gai exclaimed, holding her back. "No! Hinata!!" she cried. The baby in her arms began crying. "Kurenai. You're worrying the baby" Gai mentioned. She shook her head, falling to the ground, craddling the baby. Tears leaked from her eyes. Kiba and Shino ran to her and comforted her.

Sasuke watched as Hiashi picked Hinata up from the ground and began crying again. His heart began to ache...

"HINATA!" Hiashi exclaimed, falling to the ground, shaking his head, not believing what had happened. Neji walked towards Hiashi and fell next to him. "Hiashi-sama... she's-

"She's a strong girl! She's always been strong!! It's just me and my selfishness! I've made her feel like she's alone in this clan... I've trained her too much and I... I treated her like dirt... She didn't deserve to die... She didn't!" he growled. Everyone around him listened. Shikato, Chouza, Inoichi, Tsume and all the sensei's stepped forward. Hiashi looked at them all. They smiled and gave a respectful bow.

Kiba, Shino and the others also gave a bow.

"Hiashi-sama..." Neji murmured. Hiashi looked at Neji. Neji gave a nod. Hiashi saddened and looked away. Tsunade gritted her teeth.

"One more time" she demanded. Sakura and Shizune were low on chakra. "Tsu-Tsunade-sama... w-we can't-

"No, Sakura... I'll do this" she interrupted. Sakura's eyes widened. "Wait! Your appearance-

"Is fine... I'll be back to normal" she grinned. Hiashi looked at her. Tsunade smiled and leaned over Hinata.

"Hokage-sama..." Hiashi murmured. Tsunade grinned. "Just because you're an asshole, doesn't mean I'm letting you suffer... She's a wonderful girl, you know... and you're lucky to have her" she assured. Hiashi smiled and gave a nod. Tsunade focused her chakra.

Out of the blue, a tattoo formed onto her face. White chakra formed from her body.

Everyone watched as Hinata's body began to glow.

Tsunade gritted her teeth and fell to the ground. Her body began changing. "What happened?" Hiashi asked. Neji and Hanabi watched as Tsunade's true form formed. Tsunade smiled. "I'll be back to normal soon... don't worry about me" she laughed. She looked down towards Hinata... She was still sickly pale. Her eyes were still closed. Her body still cold. Tsunade saddened. "I'm sorry, Hiashi-san..." she apologised. Hiashi smiled. He shook his head. "No... It's my fault..." he replied. Tsunade looked away. He sniffled and hugged her one last time.

"I'm sorry... Hinata" he apologised. All shinobi's heads were down. Hiashi couldn't help but continue to cry... All he ever did... was hurt her...

_"I love you, too... my daughter"_

_

* * *

_

**A / N : **YES! I've finished it! Okay, I know there's a lot of crying here in this fanfic... and Yes, I wanted Hinata to come back to life in the end... but I found it weird that if she came back to life, it wouldn't give it that effect... but I feel really bad for not bringing her back to life... I'm hurting now... 8( ... I hoped you all liked it though! . xx

review!! ... people better check this catagory!!

**lOve frOm : missS K I L L S . xx**


End file.
